


Hunter And Game

by Tearless_H



Category: NOT FOR REALITY!
Genre: Multi, NP, OOC, Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearless_H/pseuds/Tearless_H
Summary: As I‘ve had some imagenation of sex I can't have in reality, I would like to gift them all to the game.
Relationships: suprior & subordinate





	Hunter And Game

我昏昏沉沉得走向卫生间，刺鼻的味道让我的灵台有了一点点清明，我看了看门左手边的墙上画着一双高跟鞋，就放心得走了进去，脑海里最后的画面是我趴在小便池上狂吐不止。

夏悠然晕得很不安稳，一直有人在摆弄她的身体，她想反抗，可她连眼睛都睁不开。

嘴里被塞进了什么东西，带着腥臭的气味，令她恶心不已，胃里的苦水再一次翻涌上了，再次失去知觉前，她听到了一声卧槽，然后是一个似乎有些熟悉的声音：

“你在干什么？”

夏悠然醒来的时候，发现自己一丝不挂得躺在一张铺着灰色天鹅绒床单的大床上，身上盖着的薄丝毯温润细腻，一眼就可以看出它的价值不菲。除了宿醉的头痛欲裂，她身上并没有什么不适，她下意识打量着周围的环境，立刻就知道了自己在什么地方——床头柜金色台灯的底拖上放着的，正是她送给李泽言的生日礼物——那枚对于她来说昂贵得过分的领带夹。

人果然是不禁念叨的，这边夏悠然还没想起来她究竟是怎么来到李总的豪宅躺在了他家的床上的，那边门把手轻微转动发出咔哧的一声，李择言已经推门走了进来。

“你醒了。”

“总裁，您早。”每次毕恭毕敬得跟李泽言问好的时候，夏悠然都觉得自己像那种“霸道总裁爱上我”的狗血言情小说里的……路人甲。

“不早了，已经上午十点四十七了，再过四十三分钟，你就可以去吃晚饭了。”

夏悠然见鬼一样得看着李泽言，头疼得更厉害了，因为此时此刻她完全算不明白四十三分钟后是几点几分。

李泽言走向边柜，随便拿起一个杯子倒了杯水便走向她，摊开另一只手掌，将掌心里的白色药片递给我：“把药吃了。”

夏悠然扶着床坐起来，丝毯顺着皮肤滑下滑，微凉的触感像一双手在她身上抚过，她有些慌乱得截住它掉落的趋势，将丝毯围在胸前坐好，接过李泽言手中的药片和温水时，已经起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

喝光杯中水，身体勉强感觉到了回温，夏悠然交还杯子，抬头带着感激的笑意望向李泽言：“谢谢李总的醒酒药。”

李泽言接过了杯子，并不说话，夏悠然仔细看时，却在他眼睛里看到了戏谑。

身上刚刚褪去的冰冷翻覆而来，她的不安也越来越浓重。

李泽言把玩着手里的水晶杯，突然冷笑一声：“我有说过，你刚才吃的是醒酒药？”

夏悠然的脑袋嗡的一下炸开。

沉默。

夏悠然不知道应该说些什么，因为她完全弄不明白眼前演的是哪一出。

李泽言很没有耐心的打破空气中的安静：“所以，夏小姐不打算解释一下，你为什么会躺在我家的床上么，还，”他的眼神犀利露骨，却唯独不带着情欲：“这么，引人入胜。”

悠然的脸几乎是在瞬间充血，然而，气愤多于羞愧。

“这个问题难道不应该问李总裁您么？我为什么会躺在你家的床上，还，还……”明明问心无愧，可是那些敏感的字眼，她还是有些难以启齿，反倒是李泽言百无禁忌，“还被我扒光了是么？呵，夏悠然，你现在才跟我装清纯是不是晚了点？刚才你醒来的时候倒是，嗯，表现得对所处的境况很熟稔的很样子。”

夏悠然开始觉得晕眩，“李泽言先生，首先对于你昨天晚上帮助了我这件事情我表示十分诚挚的感谢，但是您这诺大的别墅，有个把管家阿姨们打理还是正常情况，我并不觉得我有那种荣幸让您亲自替我更衣，我的策划案做得不好是我的专业能力问题，不是我的智商问题。所以李总现在跑来故意羞辱我，是在考验昨晚我的脑子有没有摔傻？”

“我自认为我基本的判断力还是有的，如果我一醒来就不分青红皂白一哭二闹三上吊让你对我负责，那我才是真正的脑残。”

李泽言饶有兴趣地听她讲完，眼中的嘲讽却不减丝毫。

“那么夏小姐不问问我是怎么遇到你的吗？”

“在西月的男卫生间里，你在给一个陌生男人口交。”

“这才是你真实的样子吧，泡吧，在夜场跟陌生人乱搞，你在公司里天真烂漫的人设，在我这里已经崩塌了。”

“那么你喜欢和什么样的男人搞呢？长得帅的，还是有钱的？”

夏悠然觉得自己的大脑已经处于死机状态，李泽言在言语上的攻击从来都这么犀利，不给她丝毫辩解的机会，在他欺身上来掐住她的脖子的时候，她甚至还没有想好反驳的话要怎么开场。窒息的感觉传来时，他已经附在悠然耳边冷笑：

“我应该不比他们差吧？他们可以玩儿你，那么我也可以。”

他松开了夏悠然，空气重新涌入她的胸肺，可她的绝望并没有随之减少，因为他已经掀开了她身上的薄丝被，将她的身体尽收眼底。

皮肤上立刻沾染了冷气，悠然再次起了一声鸡皮疙瘩，只是这次她感受到不仅仅是温度骤降，还有内心升腾起的对于无助的恐惧。

悠然尽力向后蜷缩，并试图把毯子拉回身上：“李泽言你要干什么，你不能这样对我！你这是犯罪！”

“是么。”他一把将她刚刚扯回一点的薄毯挥到地上，“那你去告我。”

有恃无恐。

他终于厌倦了夏悠然的挣扎，扯下裤带紧紧捆住她的双手，并固定在了床头。然后顺势就脱掉了自己的裤子。

悠然撇过头去，拒绝看他。

他却不依不饶得坐上来，捏住悠然的脸颊逼我开口，把他的巨大塞进了她的嘴巴：

“舔！”

其实李泽言早就想这样做了。

扒光她的衣服，弄脏她的身体。他对她的情欲不知所起，却一往而深，无法自拔。

说来可笑。

他李泽言自诩拥有超出常人的自控力，他认为这是他可以成为这个两极分化日益严重的人类社会中顶端那一小部分人的必要因素。

他几乎不近女色，唯独对夏悠然有抑制不住的冲动。

就好像狗血电视剧的主角光环一样，说来可笑。

李泽言隐隐察觉的这跟夏悠然evoler的身份有关，但，这并不可以成为他放纵的借口。

所以他很愤怒，对自己愤怒，更对夏悠然愤怒。

然而所有的情绪异常，最终都化作的欲望，聚集在他身下的那一块，令他痛苦不堪。

爆炸，一触即发。


End file.
